


What Makes Sense

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan always does what makes sense. He always has, and he thought he always would... until Phil comes along.





	What Makes Sense

Dan takes a deep breath, taking in the air and the sights as he steps into the courtroom. He’s fresh out of law school, and it’s finally time for his first case. He can’t believe he’s finally here; for years he’s worked for this moment. 

Dan has been in law school since he was nineteen. He’s honestly surprised he made it this far, honestly. He expected to drop out before even finishing his first year and pursue some dream, like that YouTube channel he posted a few videos to before he went to university. Alas, he didn’t really have anyone to encourage his hobby, so instead he just stuck with law school and went with what made sense. Dan always goes with what makes sense; that was why he’s now a prosecutor. He doesn’t let his emotions get in the way of justice needing to be doled. 

Dan hears the doors squeak open and darts his head around to see a tall, black-haired man in an elegant suit and tie. “Who are you?” 

The man holds his hand out for Dan. Looking him up and down, Dan determines he must be a few years older than him. And good-looking, too. “Phil Lester, defense attorney.” 

Dan immediately straightens his posture, realizing he’s speaking to his opponent. “Daniel Howell, prosecution.” 

“Ah,” Phil chuckles. Dan should really be thinking of him as Mr. Lester, or even just as defense, but for some reason Phil is the name he gives him in his head. It’s too casual for the situation, but it just feels right. “Look forward to working with you.” 

“As do I.”

“Why are you here so early anyway?” 

“Just taking in the scene. It’s my first case,” Dan says, immediately gasping. “I really shouldn’t have said that, should I.”

“No, probably not,” Phil laughs. “Best of luck to you though; I remember my first case a few years back. I was terrified. You seem better off than I was. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He smiles at Dan as he leaves the room, and Dan sinks into his chair. His first case, battling against a handsome, charismatic man. This is going to be interesting. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the defendant is obviously guilty. Let us turn to Exhibit A.” Dan is stone cold on the outside, but on the inside he’s beaming. He’s in utter disbelief by how well he’s doing on his first case. Against Phil, too, who really seems to know what he’s doing. “These are the fingerprints taken from the safe that was broken into. They exactly match the fingerprints of the defendant. This has been short, but sweet; I believe that’s all you need to know. The defense rests.” 

Phil stands up on the other side of the courtroom. His movements are swift and graceful, as if he’s commanding the courtroom without even speaking a word. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, what the prosecution said is true. Those fingerprints do match. That, however, has nothing to do with the robbery. Your honor, I present you with the defendant’s paystubs that prove he works at the bank in question. That is why his fingerprints were on the vault, not because he robbed it.” 

The room goes silent. Obviously Dan should object; he knows that the defendant wasn’t working the night of the robbery. The bank wasn’t even open at that hour. Hell, if he didn’t rob it, his wouldn’t even be the first fingerprints they found! Anyone with half a brain would know that! So why isn’t he doing anything? It doesn’t make sense. “The defense rests.” 

Dan sighs as the jury files out to make their decision; Dan’s sure it will be quick, yet still somehow longer than the case itself. He doesn’t speak to anyone until they come back and determine the defendant not guilty. Dan slams his head on the table, not wanting to look up. “That’s probably the quickest case I’ve ever argued.” 

Dan recognizes Phil’s voice over his head. “Don’t rub it in.” He picks his head up off the table to look at Phil. “I swear I’m usually a bit of a better lawyer.” 

“I’m sure you are. You’ve gotta be to have just passed the bar; honestly, that was pretty bad.” 

“I’m aware,” he half laughs, half snarls. It really is weird. He’s always been better at arguing cases than he is at any other aspect of law. Why’d he break down today? He glances over at Phil, dazing out a bit as he catches a glimpse of Phil’s eyes, resembling the blue-green mix of a Caribbean ocean, with flecks of yellow mixed in as a beach. Oh. That’s why. “You know, maybe I could use some tips from a seasoned veteran like you.” What is he saying? 

“You wanna meet up for coffee tomorrow? I can do the Starbucks on the corner at 8. Unless that’s too early for you.” He grins.

“No, 8 is great! That rhymed; I’m sorry.” 

Phil laughs, and watching him laugh is like watching the sun rise. “Here’s my number, by the way,” he says, scribbling down the digits on a piece of paper from his notebook. “Personal, not work, so you can reach me any time, talk or text.” 

Dan can’t help but grin at that; the simple thought of getting Phil’s number made him smile. “See you tomorrow, then.” 

“See you tomorrow,” he says, already out the doors of the courtroom. 

Dan himself leaves with a huge smile on his face. None of it makes sense. He bombed his first case, let a robber back out on the street, and got a cute lawyer’s number all in the last hour? None of what he said, did, or experienced made any sense. For the first time in longer than he could remember, Dan isn’t doing what makes sense. And suddenly he’s okay with that.


End file.
